warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyclan: Generations Since
Aliegences Leader PetalStar: Large gray and white she-cat with a blue stripe along her back Deputy FoxPelt: Orange, black, and white tom with yellow tips Medicine cat GrayLilly: Small, white and gray she-cat Warriors AppleHeart: long haired, cream colored she-cat with red features RainDapple: long haired, light yellow tom with light brown spots MudWhisker: light brown tom with dark brown stripes SnowFlower: beautiful light cream and white she-cat with a brown tail tip LeopardFur: light gray tom with black spots Apprentices MossPaw: light cream she-cat with brown face, tail, and paws SeedPaw: yellow she-cat with a red tail and on face BadgerPaw: black tom with features like a badger FernPaw: gray she-cat with white paw tips Queens BlackFeather: black and gray she-cat with brown paws and torn ears SquirrelShine: long haired, dark ginger and yellow she-cat Elders SunShadow: scarred yellow and dark gray tom with missing tail DarkFoot: ancient black and gray tom with white paws and tail tip Prologue ' A cat stared into the distance. The only thing she saw was dark, silent trees. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by another cat racing towards her. The cat was light ginger with a black stripe along his back. The she-cat sighed and turned around. “Did you hear the news?” the tom asked. “The prophecy has begun. We are doomed to destruction, just as we were told!” he was nearly wailing now, his voice echoing through the trees. “Stop that racket, HollowStar, you sound like a mewling kit!” Although he had once been a great leader while he was alive, HollowStar winced at the warrior’s scolding words. “There’s no need to worry about the prophecy.” the she-cat continued. “I have a plan to ensure that it never comes true.” HollowStar looked interested now. “How are you going to do that?” The she-cat looked at her apprentice with a sinister gleam in her eyes. “You’ll see, HollowStar, you’ll see… “All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here at the moss rock for a clan meeting.” PetalStar’s call was heard throughout the camp. Cats gathered around a gray rock covered with wet, slippery moss. PetalStar stood proudly on the rock as her clan mates finished gathering for the meeting. “The time has come for one of my favorite duties as a leader: an apprentice ceremony.” Four kits came from the nursery and awaited anxiously for the leader to call them forward. PetalStar continued. “Mosskit, Seedkit, Badgerkit, Fernkit, come receive your apprentice names. The four kits eagerly came forward. Mosskit let out a squeak of excitement. “You four have all reached the age of six moons, which means it is time for you to become apprentices. Do you promise to follow the warrior code and listen to your mentors until you become warriors?” All of the kits said yes. PetalStar smiled. “Then in the name of Star clan I give you your apprentice names. Until you become warriors, your names will be MossPaw, SeedPaw, BadgerPaw, and FernPaw.” When the clan had finished chanting their new names, PetalStar continued. The four cats I have chosen to mentor these new apprentices are MudWhisker, SnowFlower, RainDapple, and LeopardFur. the four cats came forward eagerly. “MudWhisker will be FernPaw’s mentor, and SnowFlower will be SeedPaw’s. RainDapple, you will be MossPaw’s, and LeopardFur will be BadgerPaw’s mentor.” As the ceremony finished, the cats began to talk excitedly to each other. SnowFlower went over to her brother, MudWhisker, and said. “Do you and FernPaw want to go on a patrol with me and SeedPaw?” MudWhisker grinned. “I don’t know. FernPaw, do you want to see the territory?” FernPaw was practically hopping with excitement. “Yes!” the two warriors laughed. “Let’s get going then.” '''Chapter 1 ' SeedPaw could not believe she was getting to see the territory so soon after her apprentice ceremony. Most mentors had their apprentices check the elders for ticks, ''she thought. “This”, SnowFlower was saying, “is the biggest tree in the territory.” SeedPaw looked up in awe. the great tree stood so tall. she could barely see the top of it! “Wow! That’s amazing.” said FernPaw, echoing SeedPaw’s own thoughts. “SnowFlower,” MudWhisker said with a smile. “Do you think they could benefit from tree climbing lessons?” SeedPaw thought this was the best idea ever. It was FernPaw who said, “Oh yes! Please? It would be so much fun!” SeedPaw enjoyed every minute of the tree climbing lessons. By the time they had learned everything about it that their mentors were willing to teach, it was well past sun high. “Well,” breathed SnowFlower, “that was fun.” MudWhisker laughed. “Yes, it was. I suppose we should teach them something about hunting before we go back to camp.” SeedPaw was very excited now. ''Finally, we can learn how to provide for the clan! FernPaw seemed very excited as well. SnowFlower nodded and leaned close to SeedPaw. “Do you scent anything?” SeedPaw turned her head and sniffed the air. She could smell something close by. She squinted, trying to remember what it was. SeedPaw finally recognized the scent of the first piece of fresh kill she had ever eaten. “Mouse.” she whispered. SnowFlower nodded. “Good. Now, to catch it, you have to crouch low to the ground and stalk toward it without making a sound.” ''That should be easy, I sneak up on MossPaw all the time ''She thought. “Once you’re close enough, you lunge at your prey, and deliver a killing bite. SnowFlower finished. SeedPaw nodded, and crouched low. She could just barely see the mouse crouched low right inside some bushed to her left. It was nibbling on a nut, unaware of her approach. SeedPaw crept forward, trying to keep quiet. After a second, she was close enough. SeedPaw lunged, kicking up leaves as she did so. The mouse saw her, but by then it was too late. SnowFlower walked up, and seeing SeedPaw’s catch. smiled. “Very well done, SeedPaw, you caught it on your first try!” SeedPaw was very proud of herself. When they walked back over to the tree, FernPaw looked upset. “Darn squirrel scampered up a tree, I missed it.” MudWhisker looked at his apprentice. “It’s okay FernPaw, you did your best.” With that, the four of them walked back to camp, SeedPaw proudly carrying her first catch as a sky clan apprentice. SeedPaw snugged into her new nest in the apprentice’s den. She had been glad when LeopardFur had been named a warrior, so that she and the other new apprentices could have the den to themselves. MossPaw had been pretty upset when she and FernPaw came into camp that evening. “How come you and FernPaw got to go see the territory and hunt, while I had to stay here and take care of the elders.?” She had whined. “Because we have really fun mentors.” SeedPaw responded with a hint of boastfulness. MossPaw scowled. “Whatever, I got to listen to DarkFoot’s stories, so I had lots of fun. DarkFoot was the oldest cat in the clan. He had lived during the time of GrayStar, who had rebuilt the clan after it was almost destroyed, and HollowStar, who was the cause of its near destruction. SeedPaw rolled her eyes. “If you say so.” MossPaw gave her a hard stare, but then it dropped. “I just wanted to hang out with you today, but then you went off with FernPaw, and…” SeedPaw let her tail fall onto MossPaw’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll train together soon. You’re my sister, and they can’t keep us apart forever.” MossPaw smiled a little. “I’d like to see them try.” The sisters laughed, until BadgerPaw sat up and said, “Will you two keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.” They both let out a few more snickers, and then laid in their nests. Soon, SeedPaw was fast asleep. SeedPaw felt cold. So cold, that she opened her eyes with a gasp. She was standing in a forest, except it was so dark, she could hardly see anything, and so cold, she thought she might freeze to death. “Hello?” SeedPaw called. “Is anybody there?” The forest, SeedPaw noticed, was also very quiet, too quiet. There was no sound of prey or anything. “Hello little one.” SeedPaw whirled around to see a light ginger tom with a black stripe. “Who are you? Where am I?” she asked, frightened. “Why, I am one of your warrior ancestors.” He said. “Then, this must be star clan!” SeedPaw gasped. ''This wasn’t how I imagined it though ''The tom went on. “I have a message for you.” SeedPaw was excited now. ''A star clan cat has a message for me! ''“I need you, FernPaw, and your mentors to meet me at the shadow place tomorrow.” SeedPaw shivered. They had visited there only yesterday. A group of trees hung over a small dip in the land, making it night it that area all of the time SeedPaw realized that this place seemed very similar. “Are you sure it has to be there?” SeedPaw asked nervously. “Has to be where?” a loud voice woke her from sleep. SeedPaw was laying in her nest, and MossPaw was staring at her. “Oh nothing, I was having a dream.” SeedPaw said quickly. MossPaw just shrugged. “Okay, well, guess what? You and SnowFlower are going on a patrol with me and RainDapple.” SeedPaw forced a smile. “Oh, that’s great.” She stood and stretched, then walked out of the apprentice’s den with her sister. “When are we going?” she asked. MossPaw grinned. “Right now!” SeedPaw sighed. She needed to be alone with SnowFlower so she could tell her about the dream. As they walked through camp, SeedPaw noticed her clan mates beginning their day. FoxPelt, the clan deputy had just finished giving patrol assignments, and was now heading to the nursery to check on his mate, SquirrelShine. BadgerPaw was sitting at the fresh kill pile with LeopardFur, most likely complaining about his lack of sleep. FernPaw was in the elder’s den looking for ticks and listening to one of DarkFoot’s stories. RainDapple and SnowFlower came out of the warriors den and walked towards them. “Are you two ready to go?” asked RainDapple. “We sure are.” said MossPaw excitedly. So SeedPaw followed the three of them out of camp. “This is so exciting! You and me on a patrol together!” SeedPaw groaned. She wanted to hang out with her sister, but she also needed to talk to SnowFlower about her dream. While MossPaw was still talking, SeedPaw went up to her mentor. “SnowFlower, I need to talk to you.” SnowFlower looked at her apprentice. “What is it?” SeedPaw glanced behind her, and SnowFlower got the message. “RainDapple, you go on ahead, we’ll be along in a minute.” RainDapple nodded and motioned for MossPaw to follow him. SeedPaw took a breath. “Last night, I had a dream and a star clan cat told me to meet him at the shadow place today with you, MudWhisker, and FernPaw.” SnowFlower looked at her closely. ''Does she believe me? ''SeedPaw thought. Finally, SnowFlower spoke. “MudWhisker and FernPaw will probably leave for a patrol soon, we have to go back to camp now if we don’t want to miss them.” SeedPaw nodded, and her mentor went to speak to RainDapple. “SeedPaw isn’t feeling well, so me and her are going back to camp.” RainDapple looked at the two of them, concerned. “Okay, I’ll finish showing MossPaw the territory.” With that he turned to catch up with his apprentice. “Alright, let’s go.” said SnowFlower. SeedPaw followed her back to camp, and thankfully MudWhisker and FernPaw were still there. SnowFlower went to speak to him, and SeedPaw went to FernPaw. “FernPaw, we’re going on another patrol.” FernPaw turned around. “We are? We went on one yesterday together.” SeedPaw explained about her dream, and the star clan cat. Wow, one of our warrior ancestors want to speak to us?” FernPaw asked in awe. “Yeah, at the shadow place.” FernPaw looked nervous. “Why there? That place is horrible.” SeedPaw grinned a little. “I don’t know, you’re not scared are you?” she asked. FernPaw puffed out her chest. “Of course not, that old place doesn’t scare me.” Just then, MudWhisker walked up from behind her. “FernPaw, are you ready?” FernPaw squeaked and turned around. Then, she blushed, realizing it was only her mentor.” SeedPaw snickered. ''Not scared, huh? ''she thought. “Yeah, I’m ready.” FernPaw said. SnowFlower came and stood next to her brother. “Then let’s go.” SeedPaw saw it first. The dark hollow, small and silent, just like the place in her dream. FernPaw shivered beside her. “Well, this it.” she said. “What’s going to happen? SeedPaw thought for a minute. “I don’t know, We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess.” Just then, she saw the shadow of a cat emerging. FernPaw and SeedPaw gasped, and their mentors stepped forward to protect them, as a large she-cat with white, black and dark red fur came towards them. “Hello, I’m glad you came.” she said kindly.” SeedPaw gulped and said, “Hi, you’re not the cat I met in star clan.” the she-cat sighed. “No, i’m not. My name is RedWhisker. The cat you saw was not from star clan, he was from the dark forest.” All four cats gasped. “His name is HollowStar, the cat that nearly destroyed Sky Clan. He wanted to meet you here so that he could get rid of you, so that you couldn’t fulfill the prophecy. MudWhisker spoke up, “What prophecy?” RedWhisker continued. “Long ago, four cats, AlderHeart, NeedleFang, TwigTail, and VioletBreeze, came to save sky clan when rouges had driven them away. The four cats led the remaining sky clan cats to a new territory, where we are now. Before they left, AlderHeart gave the leader of the new sky clan a prophecy.” SeedPaw looked at RedWhisker with wonder. “What was the prophecy?” SnowFlower asked. RedWhisker looked at them with a hard stare, as if she were staring right into them. Then, she spoke. “Four cats, mentor and apprentice, will conquer a foe from long ago, and the hawk will fall.” With that, RedWhisker disappeared into the darkness. '''Chapter 2 The four of them walked back to camp in silence. FernPaw couldn’t believe what just happened. They had been given a prophecy, about them! by a star clan cat! I wonder what my mother will think ''she thought to herself. She had always felt that every cat expected something great from her, since her mother was PetalStar, the clan leader. Especially since her brother, Ebonykit, had died when he was only a moon old. While she was still thinking this, FernPaw realized that they had arrived back at camp. As she looked around, FernPaw noticed MossPaw staring at them. She had just emerged from the apprentice’s den, and scanned their patrol. Her eyes rested on her, and then SeedPaw. A look of surprise crossed MossPaw’s face, and then she scowled and went back inside the den. FernPaw looked at SeedPaw, but she hadn’t seemed to notice MossPaw’s reaction. “Okay,” said MudWhisker. “You two should get some sleep” FernPaw was about to protest, but then a large yawn interrupted her. She looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was going down. She and SeedPaw nodded and headed to the apprentice’s den. FernPaw was worried that they would be met with an angry MossPaw, but when they got inside, MossPaw seemed to be asleep already. ''Either that, or she’s pretending to be ''As FernPaw fell asleep, her last thoughts were wondering why MossPaw seemed so upset to see them, and what the prophecy they had been given meant. FernPaw opened her eyes. sun was peaking through the entrance of the den. She yawned and stretched. Only when she stepped out of the apprentice’s den did she remember what happened only yesterday. FernPaw looked around, and when she saw SnowFlower and SeedPaw sharing tongues outside the leader’s den. FernPaw walked over to see what they were doing. “Hey, what’s going on?” she asked. SnowFlower turned around. “MudWhisker is in PetalStar’s den with her, FoxPelt, and GrayLilly. He’s telling them about the prophecy.” Just then, FernPaw saw MudWhisker and FoxPelt came out of the den, andMudWhisker, motioned for them to come over. When they had, FoxPelt spoke. “We don’t know what this prophecy is about, so for now, PetalStar thinks it would be best not to tell your clan mates at this time.” FernPaw thought that was a good idea. No use worrying every cat, or having them treat us differently. SeedPaw spoke up, “I can’t even tell MossPaw?” SnowFlower looked at her apprentice sympathetically. “Only until we find out more about it.” SeedPaw nodded reluctantly. “So what do we do until then?” asked FernPaw. She didn’t want this prophecy to get in the way of her warrior training. “Just go about your days, but let us know if you find out anything.” said FoxPelt. With that, he nodded to them, and headed to the nursery. FernPaw was just about to go in and talk to her mother, when SeedPaw said, “Maybe we should go on a patrol to the shadow place to see if RedWhisker is there.” MudWhisker shook his head. “You and FernPaw should focus on your training.” Then, turning to SnowFlower, he continued, “I think you should get RainDapple and MossPaw to go with you on a hunting patrol. When I talked to RainDapple, he said that MossPaw was really upset about yesterday.” FernPaw suddenly remembered MossPaw’s reaction when they came back from the shadow place yesterday. ''Maybe she doesn’t want me hanging out with SeedPaw so much ''FernPaw thought. SeedPaw nodded. “I think that’s a good idea, I feel really bad about leaving her yesterday.” SnowFlower nodded and went to get them. MudWhisker turned to her and said, “Come on, FernPaw, we’ll go to the training hollow. You and BadgerPaw will learn some battle moves.” FernPaw was really excited. ''I finally get to learn how to fight like a warrior! ''SeedPaw looked disappointed. “When can I learn battle moves? SnowFlower put her tail on SeedPaw’s shoulder. “You’ll learn them soon.” SeedPaw sighed. “Okay.” FernPaw was very excited. “Let’s go!” The four cats filed into the training hollow, they were MudWhisker, FernPaw, LeopardFur, and BadgerPaw. “Okay,” Started LeopardFur. “the first thing you two will learn in battle training is the lightening strike, a move taught to us by another clan a long time ago. You sneak up on your opponent and attack hark and swift, then move away before they can counter-attack.” MudWhisker nodded and motioned to LeopardFur to help him demonstrate. LeopardFur pretended to be hunting, presumably on enemy territory. FernPaw watched as MudWhisker looked to make sure the two of them were watching, then crouched low to the ground. FernPaw saw that he was being very careful, as to not disturb the forest floor. Eventually, he was close enough to LeopardFur, and leaped onto him. The weight of MudWhisker made him crumple to the ground with a huff. MudWhisker then slid off of him and took a few paw steps back, still crouching. Then he turned to them. “You see? It’s very simple.” FernPaw thought it looked pretty complicated. She turned to BadgerPaw and saw that he was very excited about the new attack move. “What’s more,” continued LeopardFur. “The opponent will be surprised, will take a few moments to recover enough to attack, and that will give you enough time to claw their ears, since they are more sensitive, and bleed easier.” “That’s right.” Agreed MudWhisker. “Clawing the head a facial area will make your opponent disoriented and vulnerable.” FernPaw didn’t know if she liked the sound of that. “You should start practicing your stealth skills.” said MudWhisker, interrupting FernPaw’s thoughts. “Once you get the lightening strike down, we can move on to team attack, sky moves, and tree climbing attacks, then maybe…” MudWhisker was cut off by a yowling coming from the trees surrounding the training hollow. The cats turned and saw SeedPaw burst in. “You have to come help, the patrol is being attacked!” FernPaw was just barely keeping up with her clan mates as they followed SeedPaw to where her patrol was being attacked. “Come on, we have to hurry!” cried BadgerPaw. As FernPaw looked at him, she noticed an excited gleam in his eye. She thought that he must be excited to fight in his first battle. ''I’m just worried ''FernPaw thought ''We weren’t able to practice any battle moves. Soon, they were close enough to the shadow place to hear the snarling of cats. Then, she saw them. SnowFlower, RainDapple, and MossPaw were fighting cats that she had never seen before. Before she knew it, instinct kicked in, and FernPaw was thrown into battle. Snarling, she unsheathed her claws and swiped at one of the cats. The tom screeched with fury as they hit their mark. FernPaw leaped forward, and fell among two she-cats fighting RainDapple. The two cats seemed surprised that they were now evenly matched. They started fighting both of them, but then BadgerPaw jumped in and started fighting them with a ferocity that was matchable to any warrior The she-cats ran off. “Cowards!” RainDapple called. Then he turned to BadgerPaw, but before he could say anything, FernPaw heard a screech of pain. She turned around and saw MossPaw knocked down by a huge tom. There was a wound in her shoulder, with blood oozing out slowly. “MossPaw, no!” FernPaw heard SeedPaw yell, and then race towards her. FernPaw followed, but realized that they wouldn’t make it in time as the tom raised his unsheathed claws, and prepared to strike down on the already wounded apprentice. Suddenly, a cat ran into the tom with such force, it knocked him right off his feet. A look of shock crossed his face, then fury.He stood to face the new attacker, but then when he looked at the cat, FernPaw saw his face of fury melt into horror. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then the he turned around and yelled, “Retreat!”, as he ran away. Then, FernPaw came to her senses and rushed to help MossPaw, but before seeing the cat disappear into the dark hollow. FernPaw reached MossPaw right after SeedPaw. She was comforting her sister. BadgerPaw reached them and was looking very concerned. RainDapple came up from behind, and said “FernPaw, go find some cobwebs, we have to stop the bleeding.” FernPaw ran off and, after some searching, found some tangled in a tree. Breathing heavily, FernPaw brought it to RainDapple. “Is she going to be okay?” she asked worriedly. After putting the cobwebs on MossPaw’s wound and telling SeedPaw to hold it on, RainDapple responded. “I think so. When we get back to camp, she’ll have to see GrayLilly, but I’m pretty sure she’ll be okay.” FernPaw and SeedPaw both breathed sighs of relief. “Okay, the cats are all out of our territory.” said MudWhisker. He and SnowFlower had made sure that they were gone. “Is MossPaw okay? Can she walk?” Asked SnowFlower. RainDapple looked at her apprentice, and MossPaw nodded, before slowly standing. “LeopardFur’s hurt too.” spoke up SnowFlower. “I’m fine, one of them just hooked my claws out from under me.” said LeopardFur. He was limping a little, but other than that, he seemed to be fine. “Well, let’s get LeopardFur and MossPaw back to camp.” said MudWhisker. As RainDapple helped his apprentice, SeedPaw leaned into FernPaw’s ear and whispered. “Did you see who rescued MossPaw? It was RedWhisker!” FernPaw still couldn’t believe it. RedWhisker had saved MossPaw! How was that even possible, when RedWhisker was a star clan cat? FernPaw was still thinking this when SeedPaw came into the apprentice’s den and sat in the nest beside hers. “How is MossPaw doing?” FernPaw asked. “GrayLilly is treating the wound in her shoulder. She’ll sleep in the medicine den tonight, but as long as the wound doesn’t get infected, she’ll be fine.” FernPaw breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” Then, she paused. “Are you sure it was RedWhisker who saved MossPaw?” SeedPaw nodded. “I saw her face.” FernPaw tipped her head. “How do you think she did that when she’s a Star clan cat?” SeedPaw shrugged. “I don’t know, but I don’t really care how she did it, I’m just glad she did.” FernPaw thought about this for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, me too.” Then she laid down in her nest, and went to sleep.